


Letting Go

by Emilia3546



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Choking, Dom Cassian (ACoTaR), Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Nessian - Freeform, Nesta Archeron/Cassian Smut, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Submissive Nesta Archeron, nessian smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia3546/pseuds/Emilia3546
Summary: Cassian has always been the one person Nesta could let her guard down around, let go of control with, even in the bedroom.Shameless smut guys. You have been warned. Enjoy.
Relationships: Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Kudos: 32





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for Nessian in so long, and I missed them, I promise I'll get a part 2 to Yours up soon, but in the meantime have some smutty Nessian.
> 
> As always, drop any requests in the comments

Nesta had always been devastating, but there was something about the way that she let go of the control she had desperately fought to maintain her whole life that was intoxicating. Cassian could never be grateful enough that she had learned to trust, and had chosen him to trust, to relinquish control to, even if only for a bit. He would do anything to prove himself worthy of her trust. The sight of her in his, their, bed almost broke his self-control, she was prefect, hands bound to the headboard, blindfolded, legs spread, waiting for him. He let his wings fall, the talons scraping against the floor, and she wriggled a little, biting her lip to keep from calling for him, and he grinned. She turned her head from side to side, trying to figure out where he was from his footsteps, so he fell silent, only alerting her to his presence by an occasional noise, leaving her reeling, and having to fight harder and harder to keep silent.

"Cass," she whined, and he grinned, he'd won, and she immediately bit her lip, as if realizing that at the same time,

"Uh oh, guess someone can't follow directions," he crooned, slipping a finger into the leather collar around her throat and tugging gently on it, just enough to encourage her to arch off the bed, her bound hands stopping the movement, and she slumped back into the mattress when he let go, trailing a finger down her neck, and between her breasts, but stopped just shy of the growing wetness between her legs. Nesta whimpered, and tried to bite it back, but failed, "Oh dear, we are misbehaving tonight," he chuckled, and she scrunched her nose up,

"I'll show you misbehaving," she snapped, and tugged against the ropes binding her hands, her legs falling closed as she tried to sit up away from him, unable to properly glare at him with the blindfold,

"Sweetheart, last chance to behave,"

"No. Make me," she whispered, leaving the taunt hanging,

"I told you to be quiet, now _be quiet._ " he dropped his voice lower, making her squirm, but still she refused,

"But taunting you is so much more fun," that was it. 

"Since you can't be quiet yourself, I _will_ make you."

"Wait, what?" She gasped, and squirmed again when he pulled her back down the bed, leaving her arms stretched over her head as she wriggled and pretended to try to kick him off, "Cass!" she complained, 

"Wrong. Just can't behave tonight can we, sweetheart? Such as shame, but this is just as fun for me, you know, perhaps not for you, though."

"We'll see about that." She hissed, and whimpered when he took the opportunity to catch her jaw, holding her mouth wide open, and she tried to dislodge him, shaking her head to throw his off, but he held firm, one knee nudging her legs slightly apart, until he could push them apart properly, holding them there with his own knees,

"You won't be saying that later, when you're begging me to let you come." He whispered as he slipped a gag into her mouth, holding it still as she gagged on it for a moment, unprepared for the sudden intrusion into her mouth, but she relaxed, and whimpered quietly around it as he secured the straps around her head to hold it in place so that she couldn't spit it out. She whined, and wriggled again, but he had her pinned. He paused for a moment, giving her a chance to back out, to stop there, but she just clenched her jaw, she wanted to play. He kissed along her jaw, working his way down her neck, and across her breasts, stopping her wiggling by pushing his knees higher, and pinning her wide open beneath him.

At the first flick of his tongue over her skin she stilled, and moaned, all resistance fading away beneath his touch on her breasts, her waist, her hips, but never lower. He waited until she was trying to speak through the gag, trying to beg, but all that she could manage was a muffled whimper.

"What was that? Tell me what you want." She tried again, tears of frustration wetting the blindfold as he rubbed circles on her stomach, "No? I guess we'll just have to do something I want then," he moved down the bed, switching to push her legs as wide as they would go with his hands, and lowered himself to the bed between her legs, finally allowing her legs to drop closed, only to fall onto his shoulders as he lay between them. She let out another desperate sound above his head, and he chuckled, "Don't come." She whined, and he repeated it, "If you come, I'll have to punish you, do you want that?" She shook her head, now shaking with desperation, and cried out at the feel of his breath on her sex, but he didn't touch her, waiting until she was trying to plead with him again before lowering his head to her. She wriggled, trying to grind against his face, but he pinned her hips still with one hand as he worked her, feeling her start to try to pull away to escape the inevitable, She pulled on the ropes around her wrists, but he yanked her back down the bed as far as the ropes would allow, "Don't fucking run from me," he practically snarled, keeping his voice low, not missing the rush of wetness that his tone elicited from her. 

She squealed once around the gag, and tried once more to pull away, before dropping limp and finally letting go of resisting completely, that release of control finding her, and he sucked her clit into his mouth, rubbing her stomach as she clenched her thighs around his head, squealing as much as she could as she climaxed. At some point she had managed to rub the blindfold away from her eyes, and it now lay next to her shoulder on the mattress, letting him see the fear in her eyes as she remembered what he had told her. He slowly crawled back up her body, and unclipped the straps of the gag, and tossed it aside, almost immediately she closed her mouth, pushing herself into the mattress,

"You came."

"Please. I'm sorry, I - please," she gasped,

"Well since you've started, you might as well continue," he chuckled before ducking his head once again to her sex. With the gag gone he could hear every whimper and squeal, every shout of pleasure, and every 'please' that she gasped out. "Come." he ordered, and she did, screaming his name, and again, and again, and again, until tears were streaming down her face,

"Please, I can't, please, please," She sobbed,

"Please what?" He narrowed his eyes, and she froze,

"Please, Sir! I can't," he hummed, and rubbed the inside of her thighs gently, subtly giving her a moment to recover before that little nod that she was okay,

"You can, and you will." Her head dropped back onto the pillow as he pushed two fingers inside her, slowly pumping in and out, before curling to hit that spot inside her, sending her flying over the edge once more. He held her gaze as he licked his fingers clean, before climbing back over her, and lowering himself onto his forearms above her. Nesta moaned as Cassian kissed her, immediately opening for him, and he waited, kissing her almost lazily, trailing kisses along her jaw, her neck, sucking marks into her skin as she wriggled beneath him. He was almost painfully hard now, but he waited, waited until Nesta spoke,

"Can you fuck me now? Please," she added, lifting her head to drag her lips along his jaw, and she wrapped her legs around his waist, inviting him in. He shifted above her, lining up before slowly nudging into her, still kissing her as he rolled his hips against her, pushing in inch by inch until he was fully seated inside her. "I want to hold you," she whispered, and he quickly released the knots, groaning as she brushed against his wings as she gripped his shoulders. He pulled almost all the way out before slowly pushing back in, giving Nesta a chance to stop him, to say that she'd had enough, but she gripped his shoulders tighter, her nails digging in, and he kissed her shoulder once before slamming his hips against hers. Their combined moans filled the room, and she tilted her hips up, driving him deeper and harder into her. 

"Fuck, Nes," he whispered as she actively stroked his wings, 

"I want to feel you come inside me," she whispered in his ear, and he groaned her name once more before pleasure overtook him and he spilled into her,

"Fuck," he groaned again, still pumping his hips, and reached one hand between them to rub Nesta's clit, making her tighten around him and scream out his name as she came again. He almost collapsed onto his forearms above her, but Nesta held on to his wrists, her face still flushed from her climax, and she rolled her hips again, and Cassian groaned as he felt himself harden again. She grinned at him, and gasped when he leaned forward, tugging on the collar again, hard enough to lift her partially off the bed, just enough that she was forced to rely on him to hold her up as he thrust into her. She dropped her head back, giving him access to nip and suck at the skin of her neck, and Nesta moaned at every touch of his mouth on her, yelping when he dropped her back onto the mattress, giving her a chance to choose what she wanted. She gripped his wrist and moved his hand to her throat, eyes wide, but no fear, just desire, and love for him. "Are you sure?" He muttered, kissing the side of her face,

"Yes" she smiled, and bit her lip, "C'mon, Sir, not getting shy now are you?" Cassian chuckled and gently squeezed the sides of her neck, careful not to touch her windpipe, just enough that she could feel it, slowly increasing the pressure until she squeaked, that was the limit. He loosened his grip slightly before pulling almost all the way out and slamming back all the way, muttering her name with each thrust, Nesta's whimpers and moans getting louder with each thrust, and she held his wrist as he moved, she would easily be able tell him to let go. Cassian let go just before he and Nesta came together, her screams of pleasure the sweetest music to his ears, and she grabbed his face the moment she recovered, holding his gaze as she panted for breath, and smiled, "That, wow," she mumbled, "You're doing that again." They'd discussed it, but she had never asked him, and he wasn't going to push her on anything, and he had been so worried that she wouldn't like it, but she pulled his face to hers, and kissed him deeply, pouting when he pulled up, and kissed her jaw, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger, 

"Alright, sweetheart?" She nodded, and he nipped gently at her ear, making her giggle, and she tried to pull him onto her chest, "I'll squash you,"

"No, you won't," she snorted, shoving his wrist away to make him half-fall onto her, and he chuckled, flicking her nose, and flipped over onto his back, so Nesta was lying on his chest, a silent request in his eyes, and he knew she saw it, but was waiting to respond. She grinned, and rolled her hips against him, slowly sliding back onto his cock, and he groaned at the perfectness of the fit, she was made for him, and him for her. She rested her hands on his chest, leaving her breasts in a prefect place for him to reach as she rocked back and forth slowly, then faster. He dropped his hands onto her hips to guide her deeper, and faster, "Cass," she whined, "Can I-" She gasped as he thrust upwards, and gripped her chin with one hand, holding her head towards him,

"Come for me, Nesta," she dug her nails into his chest, riding him faster, and screamed out his name once more before collapsing onto his chest, his cock still inside her. She panted for breath, and Cassian stroked her hair gently, "You okay?" She nodded, and moved her hips again, burying her face in his neck as he thrust up a couple more times before following her climax. He was still stroking her hair as he nudged her off him, "Good girl," he muttered, and she sighed, snuggling into him, and squeezing his shoulders, beyond words of her own at this point, but she kissed his jaw again, sighing contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her. He could never get enough of this, the sex yes, but more than that, he could never get enough time with her, just to be near her, to hold her, to know that she was safe, that she was finally happy. He kissed the top of her head, muttering that he loved her, and she rubbed her cheek against his jaw, his love for her mirrored in her eyes when she met his gaze. Her heart was slowing now, beating almost in time with his own, and Nesta closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in his arms.

Cassian slowly stood up, holding Nesta against his chest, and slipped her into a nightgown, giving the House a moment to change the sheets, and muttered a quick thank you, careful not to wake his sleeping mate as he lay back down with her beside him, her chest slowly moving up and down. She looked so peaceful, so calm as she slept, and he pulled her against his chest, one arm around her waist, and the other slipping underneath her to hold her tight to him. He pulled a wing around her, and she mumbled in her sleep, smiling as he rubbed the edge of that wing against her cheek before laying his head on the pillow beside her, and drifted off to sleep himself, Nesta safe in his arms.


End file.
